


You are my morning star

by joonheart03



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing too explicit, johnjae is superior, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonheart03/pseuds/joonheart03
Summary: Johnny works at a convenience store, which means that he meets a lot of different people. However, he didn’t expect a beautiful, cotton-pink haired man with deep dimples. They don’t speak much, and Johnny just adores him at a long distance. But of course, one day they finally bump into each other. Too bad Johnny’s favorite camera get’s ruined by the beautiful boy’s coffee. Perhaps this was destinied to happen?———————————————————-Johnny is WHIPPED for Jaehyun.





	1. Oops!

Johnny has always enjoyed photographing. He loves capturing beautiful moments – wether that be his friends or his cat. He is also obsessed with collecting cameras, which is an expensive hobby. The only way to afford it, is working. Although convenience store-jobs kinda suck, at least he’s making some coins. That’s not the only thing that makes work bearable. There’s a beautiful man with cotton-pink hair that always visits to buy the same stuff – an iced coffee with pastries. His pink hair suits him very well, and Johnny can’t help falling in love with his deep dimples that often appear. The beautiful man doesn’t always come alone; he has started to bring a guy with him. Johnny can’t help but notice their intervened hands every time they visit. They look at each other in such a special way, and it’s obvious that they’re in a relationship. His «boyfriend» is great looking as well, with dark hair that matches his eyes. At times he resembles a cute bunny, and Johnny always looks at them with envy. Oh how great it must feel to have someone love you.

—-

Johnny looks up at the clock. 5 minutes until class is over. He doesn’t have work until 9 PM, which means that he has a lot of time to wander around taking pictures of everything he can find. When he bell finally rings, he rushes over to his apartment. He’s out again a few minutes later, and starts walking towards the park. He looks through his camera while walking – which he realizes is a huge mistake. He feels a hot liquid running down his chest and hears a loud grunt, before looking down and staring at his drenched camera. «Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Oh god, what have I done!» The guy in front of him panics, and it’s only then Johnny notices the pink hair. Of course it had to be him. The panic grows in Johnny as he realizes his camera is ruined, but he keeps himself calm. «It was my fault, I shouldn’t have looked down at it while walking. Don’t worry.» he answers while trying to hide the pain behind a smile. «No no no, don’t put the blame on yourself! I’ll buy you a new one! Is the shop far away?» the pink-haired guy insists while looking up the shop on Google Maps. Johnny shakes his head; «I told you not to worry about it, I can fix it myself.». «Please, I insist! Just follow me, I figured out where the nearest shop is located.» He says hastily. Johnny isn’t planning to letting the «stranger» pay for the camera, but figures he’ll tag along anyways.

«You probably kind of hate me right now, but my name’s Jaehyun. You work at the convenience store, right?» The pink-haired guy says while walking beside of Johnny. He chuckles; «I don’t hate you, and yeah I’ve seen you come in a couple of times. My name’s Johnny.». «A couple of times, right. My coffee addiction won’t be satisfied with just a few visits.» He answers. Johnny smiles at him, and continues the conversation; «So, where do you work? Do you study?». «I’m studying to become a psychologist, but I still have a small part-time job at the flower-shop. Are you studying as well?» Jaehyun says while looking up at Johnny. His dimples are showing up, and Johnny almost coos at the sight in front of him. «I study art, as I’m planning to become a photographer.» He answers. Jaehyun nods and asks more questions about his photographing, and before they know it they arrive at the shop. 

«Okay, which camera of yours did I ruin?» Jaehyun asks while looking at the different cameras. «Seriously, I’ll buy it myself. The camera was becoming old anyways, and I got my paycheck yesterday. I just wanted to tag along with you, since you kept insisting.» he answers while crinkling his eyes. «Johnny! Let me at least buy you dinner then?» he whines and Johnny can’t resist. Johnny buys himself a camera he has been wanting for a long time, and they walk towards one of his favorite restaurants. «You like Mexican food, right?» He asks and Jaehyun nods. They settle down in the restaurant and continue their conversation.

«Tell me more about yourself, we’ve only talked about me.» Johnny says and Jaehyun nods; «Well, I’m 22 and my hobbies include dancing and cooking food. I love animals and flowers, hence why I enjoy my small job at the flower-shop. I’m addicted to coffee and can’t resist pastries. That’s about it!» he finishes while deepening his dimples. «You like dancing? I used to dance as a teenager, but stopped when I started college. I really miss those days.» Johnny says while thinking back at the memories. «You should join me at the dance studio one day! My friend Ten and I always go there on Tuesdays and Saturdays.» He says while making his eyes light up. «I don’t know, Ten and you are definitely on another level compared to me.» Johnny answers. Jaehyun looks at him with puppy eyes, and he finally gives in. «Alright, can we exchange numbers then? So we can contact each other and decide when I can join you guys.» he says. Jaehyun nods and gives his phone, and Johnny saves his number. The food finally arrives, and they stuff their faces while talking about their hobbies. 

They walk out of the restaurant after paying, and Johnny speaks up. «I have to catch my bus now, I have work at 9. Will I see you there soon?» he says hopefully and Jaehyun chuckles «Sure, can’t resist my coffee. Bye Johnny, it was a pleasure to meet you» he says while putting on an accent on the last words. Johnny smiles while waving his hand, before running to the bus stop. The butterflies in his stomach won’t calm down.


	2. Feelings

It’s been a month since Johnny bumped into Jaehyun, and they have been texting with each other almost every day. Jaehyun has been quite busy with studies and work, so they haven’t been able to meet up other than Johnny visiting his flower shop a few times to say hello. They have developed a friendship, but Johnny can’t stop his feelings from blooming. He hasn’t showed any signs to Jaehyun, and is planning to keep it that way. Jaehyun has a boyfriend anyways, so there’s no use to stay hopeful. Johnny enjoys being friends with Jaehyun anyways, so he’ll be able to live with a secret crush. 

———————

«Hey!» the sound of the door closing echoes in the shop, and Johnny gets met with pink hair and deep dimples. «Hi Johnny! How can I help you today?» Jaehyun asks with a big smile plastered to his face. Johnny feels a warmth spread throughout his body just by looking at Jaehyun. The butterflies go crazy every time they talk, and Johnny doesn’t know how to handle them. «I’ve brought coffee and pastries! Thought you needed a little break.» He says and hands the goodies to Jaehyun. Their hands briefly touch, but Johnny can still feel his soft and gentle hands. «How have you been? I hope you’ve gotten enough sleep?» Johnny asks and Jaehyun looks at him with adoring eyes. «Yeah, I’ve tried to get some sleep. I’ve got some essays to finish, but i’ll be fine, no need to worry.» He answers. Johnny had restrained himself from asking this question for a long time, but he thinks it’s appropriate to take it up now; «Hey, if you don’t mind me asking - who’s the black-haired guy who always joins you on the late-night coffee shopping?». «Oh, he’s my boyfriend, Doyoung. We’ve been together for one year.» he says while looking down at the ground. Something seems to be bothering him. «Is there anything wrong, Jaehyun?» he asks. Jaehyun looks him in the eyes again before answering «I don’t really know. We’ve been getting into fights lately. We start discussing every thing, and just get mad at each other. I’ve loved him for so long, and he has been so good to me. I don’t understand what’s happening.» he almost whispers the last words. Johnny sympathises with him, and puts a hand on his shoulder. «You guys will get through it. I believe in you.» Johnny says while trying to put on a smile. Jaehyun’s happiness is the most important, he can’t be selfish. «Thank you, Johnny.».

 

It’s another shift at the convenience store, and Johnny has been noticing Jaehyun showing up alone a lot. Has it not gotten better between him and Doyoung? Jaehyun hasn’t showed up for his coffee yet, which is confusing considering it’s late in the evening. Johnny gets dragged out of his thoughts by a shout on the other side of the street. Is that Jaehyun? He’s with Doyoung. It seems like they’re fighting again, but it looks really serious this time. Their shouts can be heard, but not really clearly. Johnny only gets the words «enough» and «let’s stop». What’s going on? Doyoung storms off and Jaehyun stands there alone in the dark. He starts crossing the road and settles down on the chair outside of the convenience store. Johnny can’t go out because of customers, but there’s only 20 minutes left of his shift. Jaehyun lays his head down on the table, and Johnny focuses on the customers. 

20 minutes go by quickly, and Johnny buys a can of soda for Jaehyun before walking up front of the store. He carefully approaches him. «Hey.» he says and settles down on the chair beside of Jaehyun. He looks up from the table and smiles at Johnny. «Hey Johnny. Were you working this late?» he asks and Johnny nods before setting down a soda on the table. «For you» he says and nods at it. Jaehyun looks at him for a moment before nodding his head «thank you, i really needed this.». They stay silent and endure the comfortable silence before Johnny breaks it «I heard you and Doyoung shouting. What’s going on?». Jaehyun hums before answering «I broke up with him.» Johnny almost chokes. «You did what?» he asks to clarify, and Jaehyun repeats himself; «I broke up with Doyoung. I couldn’t handle his temper anymore. We’re better off seperated from each other.». «Are you okay?» Johnny asks although it’s a stupid thing to ask after a breakup. Jaehyun looks him in the eyes and nods; «Yes.».

It’s tuesday, and Johnny’s finally able to join Jaehyun at the dance studio. Ten couldn’t come today, so Jaehyun saw it as a golden oppurtunity for Johnny to get loose on the dance floor. Johnny wasn’t really feeling confident, but told himself that it’s worth a shot. That’s why they’re both sitting on the ground and deciding on which song he should dance along to. «What about ‘Remember’ by Katie?» Johnny asks, and Jaehyun nods happily. «Go ahead! The stage is yours!» Jaehyun says and points to the mirror. Johnny tried some dance moves at home infront of his mirror, and it didn’t look too bad. He could do this.

The song starts playing, and Johnny stands up from the floor at once. He moves his body along the rythm, and he lets the emotions show through his facial expressions. He’s too busy dancing to look at Jaehyun’s reaction, but he isn’t hearing any laughing so he keeps going. He sharpens his moves as the rythm builds up, and his moves become more powerful. He rolls his body along the melody, and uses the floor to showcase his movements. The drop finally comes, and he let’s his body dance on it’s own. He erases all the worries in his head, and let’s his limbs flow with the music. He feels even more passionate now than six years ago, and his movements are painted with desire. Desire to show his true self through dancing. Desire to please himself and the audience. Desire to accomplish. The song comes to an end, and he feels a ringing in his ears. Sweat is running down his forehead and back, and then he finally hears clapping. He moves around and looks at Jaehyun. His eyes have become huge, and his mouth is gaping. His cheeks are just as pink as his hair, and he stands up. «Johnny... That was...» He stops. «Spectecular» another voice says. Johnny looks at where the voice came from, and there stands Ten. «Jaehyun, you didn’t tell me that your friend was THIS good.» He continues, and Johnny feels a blush creep up his face. «I thought you weren’t going to show up?» Jaehyun asks and Ten shakes his head; «Change of plans. Now, let’s see what other dances you can do Johnny-boy!». 

After hours of dancing, the night finally comes to and end. Johnny and Jaehyun walk out the studio after saying their goodbyes with Ten. «Ten is really nice!» Johnny comments and Jaehyun hums. He doesn’t say anything else, and it’s clear that’s something is bothering him. «Hey, everything alright?» Johnny asks and Jaehyun chuckles; «You ask me that a lot». «Just making sure you’re feeling okay.» Johnny mumbles and stays silent. «I didn’t know you were that good at dancing by the way, you shocked me. I wasn’t able to comment on it because of the interruption.» Jaehyun says. We stop at his car before he continues; «You should join us again another time. We could choreograph our own dance. Maybe just us too as well.» He mumbles the last part, but Johnny catches it. «Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you later, Jaehyun.» He says. «Good night, Johnny.».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so listen to «remember» by katie if you haven’t heard it yet :)))  
> gonna get more romantic in the next chapters, but i had to build a «foundation» first lol. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the second chapterrrr


	3. Finally

Ten had invited Johnny and Jaehyun to lunch, and Johnny happily accepted. Ten seems like a great person, and Johnny would like to know him better. Jaehyun agreed as well, though he didn’t seem as excited about it. 

«What do you guys think?» Ten asks happily as he points to the restaurant. It’s the exact same restaurant that Johnny and Jaehyun ate at the day they bumped into each other. Johnny looks at him with a smile before replying to Ten «Mexican food sounds nice.». They go in and find a table by the windows. Johnny sits down first and expects Jaehyun to sit beside of him, instead Ten pushes himself towards the seat. Jaehyun settles down on the opposite side of the table, and seems a bit moody. Johnny doesn’t think much of it, and let’s the waitress take his order. «So, Johnnyboy. Tell me about your interests!» Ten asks and looks Johnny in the eyes. He chuckles before answering; «Well, I enjoy photography a lot. I danced a lot in my teenage years, but took a long break.». «Woah, it seems like you haven’t been on any break! Your moves are impressive. I think you can get even better with my help though.» Ten says and smirks teasingly. Johnny lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, and Ten continues; «Have you thought about modeling as well? Your looks are no joke.» He links Johnny’s arm with his and smiles. 

Johnny looks at Jaehyun and notices how he hasn’t said a single word since they arrived. «When should I join you two at the dance studio?» he says and points his head to Jaehyun direction, but Ten answers before he can react; «I have to attend family stuff on Thursday, but you could join Jaehyun if you’d like to. I’ll be back next Tuesday.». Johnny feels happiness bloom inside of him, although it isn’t that big of a deal. He’ll finally be able to watch Jaehyun dance for himself, and he gets excited just by the thought of it. Jaehyun finally says something; «That’d be nice, as long as you don’t have other plans.». Johnny shakes his head «I’m free on Thursday.» He says and smiles. Jaehyun looks him in the eyes for a few seconds before letting his eyes glide out the window. The food finally arrives and Ten starts stuffing himself. He tells Johnny to taste everything on his plate, and steal bits from his plate as well. Jaehyun seems to get even moodier, but Johnny doesn’t comment it.

«I’ll be going now. Johnny, let’s exchange phone numbers!» Ten says and hands over his phone. Johnny saves his number and says goodbye. Jaehyun and he finds a bench to sit down on, and settles down with a comfortable silence between them. «What do you think of Ten?» Jaehyun suddenly asks and Johnny lets out a chuckle, «He really is something special. Quite the extrovert, but I don’t see it as something negative.» he answers. Jaehyun hums and becomes silent again. «You didn’t say much today though.» He says and Jaehyun avoids eyecontact. «I’m just tired and stressed.» he mumbles as he plays with a loose string off his hoodie. «You can talk to me, you know.» Johnny says and puts his hand on Jaehyun’s knee. «I know.» he answers and puts his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny links his hand with Jaehyuns, and they sit there listening to the sounds surrounding them. Jaehyun’s hand feels nice and warm. He wishes he could hold it every day.

 

It’s Thursday, and Johnny is at the dance studio with Jaehyun. «Why don’t you dance for me this time? I want to see your skills!» Johnny says and pouts cutely at Jaehyun. «Fine» Jaehyun says and smiles at him, and Johnny swears he can hear him mumble «cute», but it probably was just his imagination. Jaehyun puts on «Want» by Taemin, and Johnny immediately gets excited. It’s his favorite song by Taemin, and he can’t wait to see Jaehyun dance to it. Jaehyun’s expression changes once the beat starts, and he fills the whole dance floor with his movements. His body moves perfectly along the rhythm, and Johnny can’t help but get amazed. Jaehyun is exceptionally great at controlling his body, and it takes a lot to be able to move it the right way. The chorus starts, and Johnny feels his face heat up. Jaehyun looks good while doing anything, but he looks even better when expressing emotions with his body. He looks beautiful and sexy at the same time. The song comes to an end, and Jaehyun ends it perfectly. Johnny stands up and starts clapping, and approaches Jaehyun with a water bottle. He starts showering him with compliments, and Jaehyun’s cheeks heat up. Johnny loves making him feel embarrassed, no sight is better than seeing his face match up with his hair. Jaehyun starts hitting Johnny to make him stop, and he starts tickling him back. They giggle like small children and lay down flat on the floor. 

«I’m glad I met you, Johnny.» Jaehyun says out of the blue, and Johnny’s heart starts beating faster. «I’m glad I bumped into you as well.» He replies and moves his head to face him. Jaehyun is already facing him, and Johnny is about to look elsewhere but Jaehyun continues; «We’ve only known each other for a few months, but it feels like I’ve known you for longer.». Johnny smiles sweetly and suddenly gets courage to show affection. He softly cups Jaehyun’s chin and looks him in the eyes. «Yeah, we’ve practically told each other everything.» He says while Jaehyun looks at him surprised. Johnny’s eyes glide down to Jaehyun’s soft lips, and Jaehyun does the same to his lips. His eyes meet Johnny’s again, and suddenly they’re way closer then before. They’re so close. Jaehyun backs off and shakes his head. «We should get back to dancing» he says and stands up. Dissapointment floods in Johnny, but he understands. He joins Jaehyun by the laptop to pick a new song, and they decide on «Home» by BTS. 

They make their own choreography, and run through the dance multiple times before taking a break. Jaehyun hands a water bottle to Johnny, and their hands touch once again. Johnny brushes the warm feeling off, and focuses on opening the water bottle instead of thinking of Jaehyun’s hands. They run through the dance one last time, but this time they feel closer. The dance feels more intimidate. Johnny can feel Jaehyun’s breath hitch as they get closer while dancing, and they stare at each other again. 

When the song finally finishes, they take a moment to catch their breath before packing up. Jaehyun stops up when they’re about to leave the room. He catches Johnny’s sleeve; «Hey, Johnny. I don’t know what I was doing.». Johnny gets a bit confused, is he talking about them almost kissing or the intimidate dancing? He continues; «I may be confusing at times, but don’t think too much of it.» What in the world is that supposed to mean? Jaehyun is about to walk away when Johnny stops him. Their faces are close again, and the butterflies in Johnny’s stomach go crazy. «It would be a lot easier if you’d be more specific. You leave me lost a lot of times, you know?» He says. Jaehyun stares at Johnny’s lips again; but this time he can’t take it anymore. Johnny looks him in the eyes and he feels jaehyun’s breath hitch. His heart is beating way too fast, and he can feel the shivers running down his spine. They’re so close. So near. He gently cups jaehyuns chin, and stares at his lips. The time feels like it has stopped, and they lean into each other. Johnny’s big lips capture Jaehyuns soft ones, and they mold togheter. Johnny grabs Jaehyun’s waist and pushes himself towards him. Its like they were made for eachother. The kiss feels like minutes long, even though it only lasted seconds. Jaehyun pulls away and hides his head in Johnny’s neck. «What am I doing?» he asks himself loudly and Johnny smirks. «Kissing me, obviously.» He says and chuckles. Jaehyun hits him in the chest and joins the chuckling. «Let’s go eat ramen, yeah?» Johnny asks and Jaehyun nods. They hold hands while walking out the studio, and keep them together until they arrive to the convenience store. The butterflies in Johnny stomach however, never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a lil kiss!!!!!! prepare yourselves for more (+ a bit angst maaaaybee) in the next chapterS. 
> 
> Also haven’t proof-read the chapters yet, i’ll probably do it at the end of this week BUT school is stressing me out:’)


	4. Lullaby for cats

Jaehyun and Johnny have been getting even closer, especially after the kiss at the dance studio. Jaehyun’s feelings have been blooming as well, and it became clear for Johnny that there is hope for the two – however none of them have directly told how they feel about each other. Still, Johnny isn’t stressed and thinks he has all the time in the world. Does he, though?

Ten invited Johnny and Jaehyun to a get-together event with some of Ten’s and Jaehyun’s friends, and Johnny accepted. He was a bit hesitant at first, considering the fact that he doesn’t know anyone of their friends. However, he sees it as an opportunity to expand his friend-circle. The «party» is at Ten’s house, and Johnny is on his way there. Jaehyun texts him that he’ll be there in a few mintues, which relaxes Johnny. Though he has gotten comfortable around Ten, he can be too much at times. 

He arrives at Ten’s house and gets out of the car. There are a few cars parked outside, indicating that some of the guests have arrived as well. Johnny rings the doorbell and Ten opens up with a smile plastered to his face. «Johnny! Come in!» he ecstatically says while pulling him inside the house. It’s big and beautiful, and Johnny spends a few seconds looking around. «These are my friends Taeil, Doyoung, Taeyong and Mark!» He says and points to the people sitting in the living room. Johnny waves at them and they say hi. Johnny introduces himself and they do the same, and he easily slips into their conversation. He warms up to Mark quite fast, and they spend time talking about hobbies and their home-countries. Johnny’s phone rings and he excuses himself before walking to the kitchen. «Hi Jaehyun, where are you? Everything alright?» he asks, «Yeah, just had to help my brother – but i’ll be there in 10 minutes.» Jaehyun answers. «Alright, I’ll see you soon. Bye!» he says and ends the phone call as Ten walks in. 

«Was it Jaehyun?» He asks and Johnny nods; «He’ll be here in 10 minutes». Ten pours himself a drink and offers one to Johnny as well, but he declines. «Not the biggest fan of alcohol» he reasons. «So, how have you been? We haven’t really been able to talk alone.» Ten asks. «Just the usual, nothing special.» He answers without commenting the last part. Ten moves closer and Johnny can smell that he has been drinking prior to arriving at the kitchen. «Too bad we haven’t talked much, I really want to know you better.» He says and puts his hand on Johnny’s shoulder. «We already know so much about each other though, no?». Ten hums and puts his head onto Johnny’s shoulder. «You know, the more distant you are – the more my interest grows.» He almost whispers and Johnny gets a bit uncomfortable. Jaehyun arrives at the same time, but Taeil opens the door for him. Ten nor Johnny realizes his arrival, thus they don’t go greet him. Jaehyun asks where they are and Taeil points at the kitchen, and Jaehyun is about to call him out before he stops at the entrance of the kitchen. His throat becomes dry as he sees how intimate Johnny and Ten are, but he doesn’t interrupt. It’s not like they’re kissing or anything, Jaehyun thinks right before he sees their lips meet. Jaehyun can’t take it any longer, and walks over to the living room instead. It’s not like Johnny and him are in a relationship. Then why does his chest hurt so bad? And why are tears about to spill from his eyes? He shakes his head and dries his eyes before sitting down by Mark and Taeyong. He puts on a smile and joins the conversation. Ten and Johnny join soon after, but Jaehyun ignores their presence. He can get through the night, no problem.

«Hey, everything alright?» A well-known soothing voice appears beside of Jaehyun, and he doesn’t need to look to know who it is. «Jeez, do you have to ask that all the time?» Jaehyun says back annoyed and Johnny senses that he isn’t in a good mood. «Alright then, not in the mood for a conversation.» He answers and takes a sip from his cup. «Hey! Let’s play truth or dare.» Ten suggests and everyone disagrees. He persuades them in the end, which explains why they’re all huddled up in the corner of the living room. Ten starts spinning the bottle, and it lands on Johnny. He picks truth and Ten boos before asking the question; «Are you romantically interested in any of the people who are here right now?» He asks while smirking. Johnny tries his best to not look at Jaehyun while nodding and letting out a chuckle. «Who is it?» Mark asks but Johnny shakes his head «I only need to answer one question».

They keep going and most people pick truth, until the bottle lands on Jaehyun. «Okay, truth or dare?» Taeyong asks and Jaehyun picks dare. Taeyong thinks for a few seconds before saying; « I dare you to kiss Doyoung!». «What?» Jaehyun blurts out and everybody (except Johnny) repeats the words «Do it! Do it!» and Doyoung moves closer to Jaehyun. Johnny feels jealousy grow inside of him, and automatically glares at the two. Their kiss doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but it’s enough to put Johnny in a bad mood. They keep going and the bottle lands on Johnny, who picks dare. «You have to kiss the one to your right!» Doyoung says and Johnny looks to his right, where Mark is sitting. «Yoooooo, seriously?» Mark says and let’s out a nervous chuckle. «I can take the kiss for you!» Ten says and Jaehyun interrupts «A dare is a dare, come on Mark it’s just a kiss.» He didn’t want Ten and Johnny to kiss again. However, it wasn’t any better to witness Johnny kiss Mark. The kiss lasted way longer than Jaehyun and Doyoung’s, and it looked like they both were enjoying it. Johnny finally pulls away and chuckles when Mark keeps leaning towards his lips. «Woah there, Mark.» he says and they both start laughing. «That wasn’t as bad as I thought» Mark mumbles and Taeyong laughs; «Right, looked like you wanted to go on for longer». They continue the game after a fully-blushed Mark finishes hitting Taeyong on the head. Jaehyun leaves the living room to fill up his cup, and comes back with a lot more alcohol in his system. 

The night comes to an end, and everybody starts leaving. «Thanks for the invite, Ten. I’ll see you later!» Johnny says and Ten pulls him into a hug before saying bye. Jaehyun leaves at the same time as Johnny, which creates a silence between the two. «You shouldn’t have drunken that much. Hop in, I’ll drive you home.» Johnny says and Jaehyun sits in after a bit of resisting. «What is up with you today? You didn’t even want to talk to me.» Johnny says clearly hurt while starting up the car. «Nothing. I’m tired.» Jaehyun answers and they drive in complete silence. They arrive at Jaehyun’s apartment and Johnny grabs his wrist before he leaves the car «You can tell me if something is wrong, okay? Just call me.» he says and Jaehyun nods. «Good night, Jaehyun.» He continues and Jaehyun replies «Good night.» before shutting the door.

Johnny awakens at the sound of his phone ringing, and he looks at the time. Who could be calling him at 03:00 AM? «Hello?» he groggily says and hears a whimper answer him. «Jaehyun? Is that you?» he asks and becomes wide awake. «I can’t sleep» Jaehyun whispers and Johnny’s voice softens. «I can help you, what do you want me to talk about? Dogs? Food-» Jaehyun interrupts him «Could you hum a lullaby? It usually makes me fall asleep. At least it used to». Johnny feels his chest tighten at the thought of Jaehyun curled up in his blankets, falling asleep to Johnny’s voice. And that’s exactly what happened; Johnny tried his best to hum along to his favorite lullabies, and soon enough he could hear a cute snoring on the other side. «Good night, Jaehyun.» He ends the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go listen to «lullaby for cats» by epik high. It makes me fall asleep every night:’)
> 
> also PREPARE FOR SOME AAANGST


	5. Distant

It’s been a few days since the small party at Ten’s took place, and Jaehyun and Johnny have been a bit distant. They don’t text nor call each other as often, and it has gotten a bit awkward between them. They’re going to meet up at the dance studio, and it’s a Wednesday so Ten wont be joining them. Johnny doesn’t know wether or not he’s happy about that or not; Ten could ease up the tension a bit, but he should at the same time talk to Jaehyun alone. The call they had at 03:00 AM that night has been the last time they have spoken with each other – Johnny really needs to speak to him about that night. Why was he so distant? 

 

«You’re early» a voice says and Johnny looks up from his phone. 

He automatically smiles as he sees cotton-hair peek up from the door. Johnny came a bit early to the studio to practice on their duo that they choreographed last time. 

«Yeah, I just wanted to practice a bit before you came» He replies and takes a sip from his water bottle

Jaehyun is wearing adidas-pants and a tight, black shirt. The shirt outlines his chest and Johnny feels his mouth become dry even though he just took a sip of water. He looks away before it becomes creepy and walks over to the speakers. 

«Should we practice on the song we choreographed last time?» Johnny asks and Jaehyun nods.

He puts on the song and walks over to the mirror. Johnny can see that Jaehyun isn’t as energetic as usual, but doesn’t think much of it. That is until they come to the part where they have to move close to each other. Jaehyun stops up and goes over to stop the music. Johnny looks at him confused before speaking up;

«What’s up?» He asks but Jaehyun doesn’t answer. He instead restarts the song and walks back to the mirror. 

Johnny doesn’t question it; maybe he just forgot a step. It’s fine. They start over again, but Jaehyun still lacks the emotion he showed last week. The intimate part is soon, and Jaehyun hesitates. His moves become stiff and he keeps a good distance from Johnny. The part finally comes, and Jaehyun doesn’t move closer. Johnny becomes annoyed at this point, and stops the music himself.

«What is your problem?» He says with a raised voice but Jaehyun still doesn’t look at him.

He walks over to Jaehyun and puts a hand on his shoulder, but he backs off as Johnny’s hand touch his skin. 

«Could you at least look at me? God, why are you acting like a child? Grow up and tell me what’s wrong, seriously.» He spits out and realizes that he sounds a bit harsh.

«Shut up, Johnny. I’m just not in the mood.» He finally says and looks up at Jonny.

«Don’t let it affect your dancing, you’re not even doing the moves right. The middle part is supposed to performed as a duo, not a solo.» He replies and hands his water bottle to Jaehyun, who shakes his head and turns to the other direction.

«You’re acting so weird, it’s annoying at this point.» Johnny mumbles and puts down his water bottle. He continues; «I mean I wanted to become good friends with you, as we both share a huge passion for dancing and all. If you don’t want to associate yourself with me anymore, just say it out loud. Stop letting me think that we’re friends or whatever.» He huffs out. 

«Jeez Johnny, could you shut the fuck up?» Jaehyun shouts and walks over to Johnny; «Just because I have one bad day doesn’t mean that I hate you for fucks sake!».

«Just one day? You’ve been like this ever since the party at Ten’s house! And when you called me in the morning? What was that?» Johnny says back as he realizes how close they are. 

«I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was thinking when I made that call. Guess you were drunk as well when you put your tongue down Ten’s throat?» He snarls back and Johnny’s eyes widen. Jaehyun saw that? 

«H-He just kissed me! We didn’t make out, it was just a small kiss! Why do you even care?» Johnny stutters and Jaehyun looks up at the ceiling to avoid his eyes.

«Right, didn’t look like you were kissing back at all. Look, I just don’t want you to break my best friend’s heart.» Jaehyun says while whispering out the last words.

«So you’re this mad just because you’re worried for Ten? Why don’t you let your anger out on him instead then? He’s the one that kissed me Jaehyun, not me. If you had stayed a bit longer you would’ve seen that I pulled back.» Johnny almost growls out the last part. 

«Shut up.» He whispers and Johnny looks at him confused.

Jaehyun backs away and grabs his jacket before storming out the door. Johnny leans himself against the wall and slides down until he meets the ground. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK LISTEN I know this chapter is SUPER short, but I want to change it to Jaehyun’s POV for a whole chapter - and I found it most natural to stop this chapter here. But don’t worry I’m in the middle of writing the next chapter, and it will definitely be up tomorrow(if not today). I’ll try to make it extra long as well:) 
> 
> (needs to be proof-read)


	6. A sore heart

Jaehyun felt tears threatening to spill and pulled down his cap before stepping onto the bus. He had to leave the studio before saying something he would regret. He didn’t want to break down in front of Johnny. He gets of the bus at his stop and walks into the convenience store to treat his sore heart with ramen. He wants to get his thoughts off Johnny, so he texts Taeyong instead. 

 

JH:  
-What’s up? 

TY:  
-Not much, is there something wrong? You don’t text me that often

JH:  
Yes I do!! I’ve just been busy with some stuff lately!  
Anyways, we have an assignment coming up,  
Do you want to work on it with me? 

TY:  
Sure, when? 

JH:  
We can meet up later today at the coffee shop? 

TY:  
Okay, that works for me.

 

Jaehyun puts his phone down and continues to eat his ramen. It’s been a long time since he has hanged out with Taeyong. He finishes eating and walks out of the store, and plugs in his earphones. It would be better to distance himself from Johnny for a while. Just until his feelings have calmed down. Just until he can handle the sight of him without breaking down in tears. 

 

Jaehyun opens the door to the coffee shop and is hit with a delicious coffee and pastry smell. His favorites. He looks over all the tables and finds Taeyong waving at him. He smiles and waves back, before walking over.

«Hey! Have you been waiting for long?» Jaehyun asks.

«No, I just came here actually. Should we go order?» Taeyong replies as he stands up.

They walk over to the cashier and start ordering their drinks and food. Jaehyun orders an iced americano and a croissant in contrast with Taeyong, who orders an overly-sweet frappuchino and a muffin. They sit down again and start talking. 

«So, how have you been? You were acting a bit distant last time I saw you.» Taeyong says.

«Oh, I’ve just been a bit stressed because of school. But I’m fine now.» He replies and forces a smile.

«How is it between you and Doyoung?» He asks hesitantly.

«It’s fine, really. It was quite awkward at the party, especially after the kiss. But we haven’t really talked with each other.» Jaehyun answers as he takes a bite from his croissant.

Jaehyun gets a notification on his phone, and he sees it’s a message from Ten. It seems like Taeyong has gotten it as well, as he checks his phone at the same time. It’s an invitation to lunch, and it’s most likely sent to the same people who were at the party. Jaehyun is about to decline before Taeyong speaks up;

«Hey, are you going to join?» He asks.

«Well, I don’t really feel like going.» Jaehyun says as he fumbles with his cup.

«Come on, it will be fun! There isn’t any tension between you and Doyoung, so what’s the problem?» Taeyong says.

Jaehyun is about to tell the reason as to why he doesn’t want to go, but decides that it’s best to keep his thoughts about Johnny to himself. Maybe Johnny wont even attend, and even if he does; it’s a chance for Jaehyun to show that he needs some distance. 

«You’re right. I’ll go.» he says as he forces another smile. It will be fine. He will be fine.

 

He shouldn’t have come. He really should have stayed home. Of course he had to get a seat beside of Johnny. That’s not the only problem; Ten is sitting on Johnny’s other side, which means that he has to sit through constant flirting. He focuses on the menu and picks what he wants to order, and not long after the waiter comes to take their orders. Jaehyun tries his best to ignore Ten and Johnny’s conversation, but he can’t help but listen to what they’re saying. Ten’s commenting on Johnny’s looks, and begging him to get dinner one day. Jaehyun excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. Thankfully it’s not occupied. He splashes water in his face and breathes out. Coming here was a mistake, his heart hurts just by looking at Johnny. It honestly shouldn’t be this big of a deal; they weren’t even together. Jaehyun knows that he’s overreacting, but he can’t help it. His thoughts get interrupted by the door opening. In comes no other than Johnny himself. 

«Hey» He says and Jaehyun doesn’t even look at him before walking towards the door to exit, but Johnny blocks his path.

«Could we talk? You’re acting like I’ve done something wrong!» He says and grabs his wrist, but Jaehyun backs off and rips his wrist out of Johnny’s hold. 

He stays silent and looks down at the ground. Johnny rolls his eyes and puts his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

«Look at me, Jaehyunie.» He begs, and Jaehyun crumbles. Does he really need to use his nickname? He finally looks him in the eyes;

«Speak, then.» He snarls as Johnny sighs.

«I’m sorry if you got offended by the kiss Ten and I shared, alright? I’ve already told you that he was the one who kissed me.» He says with sad eyes.

Jaehyun knows this, but he’s still scared. If Johnny kissed Jaehyun so easily, then why would he not go around and kiss others? Jaehyun isn’t anything special. He isn’t worth Johnny’s time. He needs to stop his feelings from developing any further, he must stay away from him.

«Please just stop talking to me. We should put more distance between us.» He says as he looks down at the ground.

«You’re right, this was all a mistake.» Johnny replies and Jaehyun’s eyes widen.

He continues; «I really thought we could become something. I’m sorry Jaehyun, but I don’t understand how you can get offended so fucking easily. It was ONE fucking kiss! What do you not understand? Why are you ruining our friendship because of a guy pressing his lips against mine?» He says as his voice gets raised. 

Johnny starts walking towards him slowly, and Jaehyun backs away until he meets a wall.

«You’re so goddamn petty and childish, but I still can’t stop thinking about your annoying ass.» He softens his voice. «Whatever you want, I guess.» He ends with a sad tone.

He backs off to walk towards the door, and Jaehyun stays silent. Johnny looks at him one last time before walking out. This is what Jaehyun wanted, right? He needed to distance himself. He should feel relief. Happiness. Peace. Then why does he feel burdened and sad? Why does it feels like he’s carrying bricks on his back? He slides down the wall and leans his head against the wall as he closes his eyes. He did the right thing. 

 

Johnny keeps his word and keeps his distance from Jaehyun. He doesn’t text him anymore. They don’t meet up at the dance studio anymore. Jaehyun’s sure that Ten and him meet up, but he can’t be sure as he hasn’t stepped outside in days. He has locked himself in his apartment, curled up in bed. He doesn’t remember when he last ate nor showered, but he doesn’t care. He has skipped classes, and his phone has been blowing up by messages from Ten and Taeyong, but he doesn’t care. He thinks he even got a message from Doyoung, but hasn’t bothered checking. A constant knocking at the door forces him up, and he walks over with a blanket around him. He opens the door and is met with round and black eyes, similar to bunny-eyes. 

«What do you want, Doyoung?» he asks groggily.

Doyoung sighs; «I’ve brought food. Let’s eat.»

He lets himself in and puts down the food on the table. He finds plates and glasses before sitting down.

«When did you last take a shower?» He asks and chuckles to lighten the mood, but Jaehyun doesn’t answer. He just sits down and stays silent instead.

«Why did you come?» He asks and looks down at the food plated to him. Fried chicken. His favorite.

«Ten and Taeyong were talking about how you weren’t answering the phone. They were going to come here and check on you, but I insisted on coming myself.» He says while eating his chicken.

«You shouldn’t have.» he simply replies and Doyoung hums while continuing to eat.

They don’t talk much after that, other than Jaehyun thanking him for the food.

«Take care of yourself, Jaehyun.» He sincerely says before walking out the door. Jaehyun playfully pushes him out and waves him away.

He closes the door and looks himself in the mirror. What a mess. He should go out.

 

Jaehyun finally decides to take a shower and puts an effort into his look. He’s planning to eat out for himself, as he doesn’t have much food at home. He doesn’t want to invite anyone, as he still needs some time for himself. He is craving Mexican, but shakes his head as soon as the thought even comes to his mind. He decides on his favorite Korean restaurant.

He wasn’t planning to drink more than a few glasses, but those glasses turn into bottles as he tries to drink his heartbreak away. It doesn’t help that he becomes ten times more sensitive when he’s drunk, and he starts blabbering out Johnny’s name. The guy on the table beside of him sees that he’s not feeling well, and approaches Jaehyun. «Hey, dude. You good? Should I call one of your friends to pick you up?» He asks politely. «I want to see Johnnyyy» He whines and the guy looks at him confused. «Could you call this Johnny?» he asks and Jaehyun nods as he unlocks his phone. He barely is able to keep his eyes opens, and pushes «call» on Johnny’s name. It rings a few times before Johnny picks up, and the guy starts talking in the phone;

«Hey, I think your friend needs help. He’s quite drunk and is barely able to keep his eyes open. Could you perhaps pick him up?» He asks and Johnny sighs before answering.

«Yeah, of course. Thank you for looking after him. Where are you guys at?» Johnny asks and the guy names the restaurant. 

Johnny arrives a few minutes later, and he rushes in. He sees Jaehyun with his head on the table, and the nice guy is standing beside of him waiting.

«Hey! Thank you for waiting beside of him!» He says as he puts Jaehyun’s arm around his neck to help him walk.

«No problem! Johnny, right?» The guy says and Johnny nods as he smiles.

«What’s your name?»

«I’m Jungwoo, pleasure to meet you.» he says and Johnny nods.

«We will be going now, thank you again!» He says before heading towards the door.

«Drive safe!» Jungwoo says as he waves them off.

Johnny carefully sits Jaehyun in his backseat. He messages Ten to ask for Jaehyun’s address, and sighs in relief when Ten texts back a few seconds later. He starts driving towards Jaehyun’s apartment, and hears him peacefully snore in the back. Johnny feels a warm feeling grow in him, and can’t help but look back through the rear-mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!! (Needs to be proof-read)  
> Also if you’re wondering why the hecc i don’t just proof-read BEFORE posting the chapters, it’s because I only have time to write these late at night (01:00-02:00 AM), and I really don’t feel like proof-reading right after writing them. But I still want to post them right after writing them, because if I don’t - they’ll just stay in my notes forever. Thus, I proof-read the next day:-) Hope that’s okay for you guys!!


End file.
